Cold Blood to Ice
by SugarHoney91
Summary: It's after the battle in chapter 43 but Rido is alive and he has kidnapped Yuuki. Kaname was left unconscious after killing Zero. Will he wake up in time to save Yuuki before Rido does anything to her?


**Summary:**

**It's after the battle in chapter 43 but Rido is alive and he has kidnapped Yuuki. Kaname was left unconscious after killing Zero. Will he wake up in time to save Yuuki before Rido does anything to her?**

**Warning: Rape, sex, death, violence, incest, bad language. Not recommended for sensitive readers.**

Cold Blood to Ice

_Yuukis POV_

The cold winter snow was hitting down on my blood stained face as I was carried away towards an unknown destination. I kept whispering my brothers name over and over again, wishing that he would come and save me. My vision was very blurry and therefor impossible for me to know my surroundings. I tried to struggle from his grasp from time to time, but every time I moved my right arm, I would wince in pain from the pain coming from my shoulder. After awhile I found that it was useless to struggle, his strength couldn't be compared to mine, so I gave up and pried that my brother, who was also my fiancé, would find me soon.

I no longer felt the cold winter air on my skin, and felt myself being placed on a soft surface. My vision became much clearer and as I looked around, I saw a simple decorated room, it was extremely big and mostly empty. I was frightened because I had never been here before and to make it worse I was trapped in this room with the man who caused misery yo our entire family and several others. This man killed my father, who happened to be his very own brother. It made my stomach sick to think that he and I were blood.

"Juuri." mu uncle whispered as he moved in closer to my face. I put on a disgusted face as I slap him, hard.

"I'm not my mother!" Why did he keep calling me that? Did he love my mother, his sister? My thoughts were quickly blown out of my head when I felt his hand go up mu thigh and underneath my skirt. I started kicking and screaming, trying to get his hands off me. Tears formed in my eyes as his hands continued to reach out for me. They look he had in his eyes made me feel sick inside. "Leave me alone."

I felt a tiny bit of relief wash over me as I noticed him back away, but all my feelings quickly turned to fear when he started to unbutton his shirt. A evil smirk was placed in his ugly face as he did it slowly, button by button. At first I was unable to move but then snapped out of it and made an attempt to get of the bed. Unfortunately, he quickly grabbed my arm, squeezing it tight and throwing me back on the bed. It's amazing how such a soft surface felt so hard. The pain in my arm was unbearable as I tried my best to crawl away. He pulled me back by my ankle and threw himself on my, making me turn around so that my terrified eyes meet his evil sinful ones. My whole life flashed before my eyes when his lips where forcefully pressed against mine.

"Kaname! Save me!"

_Meanwhile (Kanames POV)_

My head was aching like hell when I regained consciousness. Remembering what happened, I shot straight up and looked around me, only to see a worried Ruka.

"Where is Yuuki?" I asked, clearly showing the oanic in my voice.

She gulped and took a deep breath before answering me. "W-We don't know. After you killed Zero and lost consciousness, she disappeared...and so did..."

"_Rido."_ I thought I thought with such hatred that the glass with blood broke and several windows. I quickly got out of bed and put on my jacket, ready to look for her. Before I could leave to kill that son of a bitch, Ruka stepped in front of me, blocking the door.

"Kaname-sama, you can't leave! You are hurt! Let the other look for her!" She was referring to the injury on my chest where Zero has shot me with the bloody rose gun. I pushed Ruka out to the way with such force that she could easily ended up in the room below.

I burst out of the building as fast as I could. Behind me I left some very stunned noble vampires, but all of them knew why I was in such a hurry. I could sense that all of them begun moving around. They we're probably going to help me find Yuuki. But none of them knew where to look. There was only one placed that I could think of, I just hoped that I could get there before it was to late.

My hair flew in every which direction as I ran towards the house. Blood ran down my cheek from the scar on my face where the branch had hit me. The pain from the bullet whole in my chest was replaced by another kind of pain, the kind of pain that wasn't easy to get rid of. I kept thinking about what would happen if I didn't get there in time. All the things he could do to my dear girl. The image of my sweet innocent Yuuki in pain drove me over the edge to madness.

I picked up my speed when I saw the building within my reach._ "Yuuki." _

_Yuukis POV_

Tears rolled down my face at full power as I kept crying out for help. He had riped off all of my clothes so that I was bare naked underneath him. One of his hands held my arms over my head in a tight grip while the other one touched every part of my body. This was the first time in my whole life that I truly wanted to die.

This was pure torture. I wanted my brother! Where was he?

I screamed out in pain when I felt his hand take a hard grip on on of my breasts. I couldn't see but I knew that my left breast turned blue. My harsh breathing returned when he finally let go. I honestly thought that he had squeezed it into a bloody mush.

Confusion washed over me when I felt him no where on my body. I opened one of my eyes, just a little, to see what he had planed for me next. Both my eyes shot open with fear when I saw him take off his pants. I kicked and screamed even more. He held my arms in place while he seprated my legs and came at me with full force.

"Ahhhh!" All my hope of being saved were blown away once he broke my barrier, my innocence. _"Kaname-oniisama, why didn't you save me?" _

Rido whispered Juuris name, over and over again as he moved in and out of me.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Yuuki looked up see her uncles skin started to crack and his blood flowed down my body. What happened? All of a sudden, Rido disappeared in thin air and standing before me was the man I've been waiting for.

_Kanames POV_

I finally reached the building and kicked down the door. I heared screams coming from upstairs and someone called my name. I instantly recognized the voice, Yuuki. I ran upstairs and burst into the room where the screams came from. Before me was the worst thing imaginable. All my rage came out at once as I punched threw my uncle. All the windows in the room also broke as I killed him. My rage washed away at the moment as Rido disappeared, and was replaced with a serious amount of grief when I saw my poor sweet Yuuki in this state.

She touched my chest with her shaky hand, it seemed like she didn't believe that I was here at first. I felt something drip down my face, I reached up with my hand to touch the warm liquid, tears. I haven't cried in ages. But it broke my heart to see my Yuuki like this. Her hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I slipped my jacket of my shoulder and wrapped it around her naked body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I pulled her closer to my warmth. "I'm sorry."

"Kaname-oniisama. You came. Thank you." But I didn't come in time. Forgive me. You will never experience that kind of pain ever again.

_Later (Narmal POV)_

He had just bright Yuuki back home from that awful place. He placed her in a warm bath and rubbed Ridos blood off her. Her soft skin was so beautiful, it made him angry to think that Rido had touched her, all of her.

"Does it hurt?" he gently asked her as he brushed his fingers against her left breast. It was covered with bruises.

"A little." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer so that his head was resting on her shoulder. He hugged her back, not caring that his shirt got wet, and kissed her shoulder to her neck.

"I'm sorry." He said again as her cupped her face in his hands.

"Stop apologizing." Yuuki said with a weak, yet gentle smile. She was just so happy to be by Kanames side again. "You came and saved me."

"But..." Kaname was cut of by Yuukis lips. She gave him a soft kiss and he slowly kissed back.

"Everything will be fine as long as we are together." Yuuki told him.

Kaname continued to watch Yuuki. For the first time since the incident, Kaname smiled. It was a small smile but he felt so warm inside from the loving way Yuuki looked at him. _"Yes. Everything will be fine, my dear girl." _

Kaname helped her out of the tub and then dried her off with a towel.

"This feels different." Yuuki giggled.

"What dose?" Kaname wondered.

"When Kaname-sama touches me, I feel happy." Yuuki smiled at her brother.

"No one besides me will ever touch you again." Kaname promised as he helped he put her white nightgown on. Once she was dressed, she jumped into Kanames arms. He carried her bridal style back to their room and placed her on their bed. "You need some rest."

"No, don't leave me." Yuuki panicked when he was about to walk away.

"_I knew this would happen."_ Kaname crawled in bed next to her with his arms protectively around her. "Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Yuuki looked up to meet the serious gaze of her lover. A moment of silence past between them before Yuuki began. "It was awful. It hurt so much. And you know what the worst part was? I actually thought for a moment that you left me there."

"Never." Kaname held Yuuki close until her breathing slowed down and finally fell asleep. He stayed with her until night fell to keep her safe. During the entire time she slept, Kaname was wide awake. He didn't dare to close his eyes for a minuet because he was afraid that someone might take her away. That ´incident´ seemed to affect both of them more then they realized.

_At dusk_

Yuukis eyes fluttered open when she felt a warm breathing on her face. She stared right into Kanames deep gaze.

"Didn't you sleep?" Yuuki sensed how tired Kaname was.

"No." Kaname simply answered.

"Why not?" Yuuki wondered.

"I promised I would protect you." Before Yuuki could speak there was a knock on the bedroom door. None of them got out of bed to answer it, but Kaname told whoever it was that they could come in. Aido informed them that the chairman was waiting downstairs and he wanted to speak with Kaname. But then something unexpected happened, Yuuki dismissed him and said that the chairman would have to come back later. She usually doesn't take the lead like that.

"Why did you tell them to leave?" Kaname wondered.

"Because you need your sleep. No one is allowed to bother you." Yuuki told him as she ran her fingers through his hair and lowered her head to give him a simple kiss on the lips. The kiss soon became more passionate when Kaname kissed back with more feeling. Their positions sifted so that she was laying underneath him. Kaname realized what he was doing and pulled back only to be stopped by Yuuki.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked. Was she ready after what she had been through?

Yuuki nodded in response and brought his lips back to meet hers. Kaname stood up on his knees to remove his shirt then crashed back down in a lustful kiss. He pulled her nightgown off over her head and kissed kissed her form her lips down to her toes. Yuuki giggled when she noticed the tightness in his pants and decided to give _him _a breath. Kanames belt was thrown on the floor followed by his pants and boxers. Yuuki kissed his hard chest as he again gently lay her down on the bed.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he asked for permission which he gladly was given. Their bodies gently rocked against each other for her to get used to it. The rhythm picked up alittle to make her feel more pleasure. During the entire time, Kaname whispered loving words to her. Yuuki has never felt this loved in her entire life.

_On the other side of the door_

Instead of leaving, Aido stayed and eavesdropped on them. He enjoyed every moment of this until Kain came and pulled him away by his ear.

The End

**This is just an idea that came to mind and I had to write it down. Please review! **


End file.
